swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Arok Desilijic Fortiure
|hair = None |eyes = Green |skin = Purple |height = 3.9 meters |era = Legacy era |affiliation = *Fortiure kajidic *Hutt Grand Council *Hutt Cartel |apprentices = Rachi Fortiure}} Arok Desilijic Fortiure was the grandson of Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure and Aronka Desilijic Fortiure, and the son of Slatia Desilijic Fortiure and Rotta Desilijic Tiure. Kolluga managed to convince Slatia to name her son Arok, after Kolluga's mentor, Arok. He served on the Hutt Grand Council in 300 ABY, a few weeks after his grandfather left. He was the former husband and master of Rachi Fortiure, the destroyer of Darth Kapuloa. In 180 ABY, Rachi was replaced as his wife by Aronka Anjiliac Priare, whom had given birth to his son, Groonga Desilijic Fortiure. Biography Early Life Birth In the year of 100 ABY, in the city of Bilbousilga on Nal Hutta, as the son of Rotta and Slatia Desilijic Fortiure, during the Second Battle of Bilbousilga. While being escorted by Nal Hutta's Police to Bilbousilga's Hutt hospital, a battle had occurred and one of the enemies fired at his granfather's sail barge and it crashed into a building. While the Fortiure's guards fought off the enemy, Slatia had gotten stuck underneath a fallen wall, and Rotta had to call his medical team. With time running out, Slatia was forced to give birth in the middle of a battle field. So, after a few minutes, Arok was born. A few days later, while in the hospital, his mother and his grandfather were arguing about what Rotta and her should name the Huttlet, Kolluga finally convinced her that she should name him after his mentor, but she still wanted to name him after his father, Rotta, but instead used it as her nickname for him. Hutt-Republic War Around 295 ABY, the Galactic Republic had been limiting the Hutts control over their planets and their businesses. This led to the Hutt Council allying with the One Sith, whom had promised them to get the Hutts back their territories and the , which the Hutts lost when the Turpo the Hutt had illegally sold it to the Confederacy during the Clone Wars. The Hutts, with the One Sith backing them up, warred against the Republic. There had been many assassination attempts on the Hutt Council and their advisers carried out by Republic citizens who didn't want the Hutts to get their territories back. Being Kolluga's adviser, Arok was one of the many Hutts who had almost gotten killed by Republic citizens and activists. Arok and his fellow Hutts then returned the Republic's "favors" by assassinating many citizens and diplomats of/on Coruscant. With the loss of many of it's people, the Republic stopped attacking the Hutts and gave them back the Valsedian space belt and their territories. So, the Hutts also withdrew from the war in the year of 298 ABY. The withdrawal of the Hutts and the Republic angered the One Sith because then they couldn't outdo both the Hutts and the New Republic. The One Sith would try to destroy the Hutts and their Cartel for the betrayal but what they were hoping for - another war - never happened. Grandfather's Retirement Around 400 ABY, Arok's grandfather, Kolluga, had retired as the Desilijic/Fortiure kajidic's leader and representative on the Hutt Grand Council. Kolluga, whom Arok looked up to, spent most of his time with Arok or at Hutt Cartel council meetings. When Arok was chosen as the Fortiure's new leader and representative on the Hutt Council, Kolluga taught Arok almost everything he knew when it came to the Clans of the Ancients. When Arok was at council meetings, his son was taken care of by Kolluga. See also Arok Desilijic Fortiure, Arok Desilijic Fortiure, Arok